Mission:The Tragic Train Trip (Part 1)
Lycan Lycan sees that the train tracks are elevated, so he has to climb them. Lycan finishes climbing the tracks and sees the train coming towards him but he has about ten seconds before it will reach him. The train reaches Lycan and the front passes him, with now Lycan facing the side of the train. A hole opens in the car of the train but it is empty. At least now Lycan is able to get inside. Lycan sees nothing and the car is completely empty. Lycan hears some boxes rattling in the middle of the train. The first car Lycan walks into a car full of people. He sees that a lady begins to scream. Lycan hears silent, but because of noise, the train guards come out batons. One card blocks with his baton and his breaks, but the other guard hits Lycan in the testicles with his baton. The guards are now dead. Lycan arrives in the car where the cargo is. When suddenly he hears the sound of some type of machine. Knightmare Knightmare had just met Carnage, after Carnage introduced himself. Knightmare finally arrives to the train tracks, and he sees the train coming ten seconds away from him. Knightmare enters the front of the train where he sees the engineer. The engineer just has a shocked face. The man dies and bleeds from his throat falling on the floor. Knightmare sees people but most of them are sleeping, except one nerd who is so into this game that his conscious isn't even in reality anymore. Everyone is now dead. Knightmare arrives into an empty car where he sees a sleeping hobo. Knightmare hears the sound of some type of machine moving. Both Knightmare suddenly gets hit directly by an energy blast being sent flying back into the wall of the car. Luckily he is not injured to do his symbiotic skin. Lycan gets hit by an energy blast too injuring him and wounding him in the stomach, sending him flying through the car door onto the pathway that connects to the other car. Knightmare sees the source but then a laser beam comes at him. Lycan's arms get wounded from the blast. Lycan sees the object that did it, which is a machine and the machine shoots the blast again. The machine that Knightmare attacks gets shredded into pieces being destroyed. The machine that Lycan attacks shoots Lycan's claws deflecting the attack. Knightmare sees the cargo. When Lycan rams into the machine, the machine breaks. Lycan now also sees the cargo. Suddenly, little objects on the floor rise, revealing itself to be turrets. The turrets lock onto Lycan and Knightmare, shooting missiles at them. Knightmare tries to dodge, but since the missiles are tracking missiles he gets hit injuring him badly, but due to his symbiote skin, the damage is reduced. As Lycan slashes the missiles his claws begin to break, and his hands begin to get wounded, and due to the event of many explosions, Lycan is severely injured all over his body. The turrets still continue to shoot tracking missiles. Currently the tracks have a straight way ahead, and no turns coming soon. There are 10 boxes of cargo, but the boxes are so big that Knightmare is only able to carry 2 at a time. Sadly when he lands the train passes him and is 20 feet away from him. Better catch back up! The front of the train continues to keep moving while the rest of it slows down and begins to stop. The boxes land safely on the ground. 30 Minutes Later Starkiller arrives at the tracks, and sees no one is around.